Adelaide Lestrange
Adelaide Lestrange (born Adelaide Lenore Ginnies: b. 27 May, 1751 - d. 7 January, 1845) was a pure-blood witch born into the now extinct Ginnies family. She attended Hogwarts from 1762-1769 and graduated at the top of her potions and charms classes. Adelaide married twice into the Lestrange family, first marrying Cormac (the younger brother). Their marriage came to an end after his unexpected death. Adelaide married his older brother, Malcolm, six months after the death of Cormac. In 1791, she accepted a job at Hogwarts as the Potions professor. She taught all her own children, her nieces, and nephews alongside her great-nephews and nieces. She became the Deputy Headmistress in 1804 and held both titles before retiring in 1832. Although she never entirely protested alongside him, Adelaide was a keen supporter of Master Hans Talon's (a half-blood wizard who was in the same year as her in Hogwarts) prejudice views against Muggles and Muggle-borns, especially in her later years. She sheltered her niece, Clytemnestra and her husband, Bran, from Aurors who were on a man-hunt for the bloodthirsty couple. She attended their eventual trial but did not live long enough to see them escaping from Azkaban. Early life Birth and childhood Adelaide was born in 1751 into the Ginnies family, a rich pure-blood family who heavily despised muggles, choosing to live in a large Victorian-style house that had been protected from any unwanted wanderers. She was the first of four daughters born to Theodore Ginnies and Helena Ginnies (née Jeffers). Her three other sisters were all born in the 1750s; Ingrid (1753-1822), Felicia (1755-1829) and Deanna (1758-1827). The four sisters were relatively close during their childhood. Adelaide was considered to be the strongest and fiercest of the four sisters. In 1760, Theodore brought home a half-blood bastard son, confessing his sin to his wife. Adelaide overheard the argument between her parents and was shocked to find that her mother forgave her father so quickly. Theodore stated that bad things would happen to them all if the Ministry discovered about Raymond's existence, and begged his four daughters to keep his dirty secret. Raymond Ginnies was raised alongside his half-sisters and was only spoken to by his father. Adelaide deemed him to be a disgrace and threatened to harm her sisters if she ever caught them talking to him. Hogwarts years Adelaide attended Hogwarts from 1762 to 1769, claiming it to be the best seven years of her life as she felt it was everything she ever wanted and more. She was promptly sorted into Slytherin - the house that was commonly associated with her family - in which her mother swiftly sent her a package of presents that were brandished with the Slytherin symbol and colors. She made fast friends with Hans Talon, a half-blood wizard who, despite his muggle heritage, shared similar thoughts and feelings as she did. She also met Gregory Malfoy's (her future brother-in-law) older brother, Matteus Malfoy; the pair were known to despise each other and constantly irritated each other. In 1764 (her third year), Ingrid joined her sister at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw, much to the shock of Adelaide. Despite her prejudice views, Adelaide found it within herself to get past the Hat's choice and soon realized it was to do with her younger sister's sharp intelligence. In 1769, Adelaide graduated from Hogwarts with the following grades and subjects: * Defence Against the Dark Arts (E) * Study of Ancient Runes (E) * Potions (O) * Charms (O) * Herbology (A) * History of Magic (A) * Transfiguration (E) * Arithmancy (P) After graduating After graduating from Hogwarts, Adelaide returned home much to the dismay of her parents who were under the impression that their daughter would join the Ministry, much like her father. Adelaide showed no interest in working and spent her time reading her old school textbooks, purchasing more books and reading them. Matteus Malfoy visited the house several times. A pregnancy scare leads Adelaide to tell her parents of their relationship who promptly banned Matteus from returning to their home. Theodore managed to secure Adelaide a desk job in the Department of Magical Transportation. She didn't like her work, deeming it to be almost slave-like. As the only female in the office, Adelaide was subjected to feminist remarks on a daily basis and was constantly gathering refreshments for the men of the office, alongside doing all their extra work. Adelaide didn't let their behavior stop her, and resolved her problems when she married Cormac Lestrange, a well-known Auror. Marriages First marriage Adelaide met Auror Cormac Lestrange in 1775. The pair courted for several months before marrying each other in a private ceremony between family and friends. Their only child, Valerie was born in 1777. Adelaide believed her husband to be a weak mess, alongside her daughter. Cormac was murdered by an unnamed wizard in 1780, presumably by a man he was attempting to capture. Adelaide quickly got over his death. Second marriage In 1781, just six months after the death of Cormac, Adelaide quickly remarried, this time back into the Lestrange family. Malcolm Lestrange was the administrator to the Minister of Magic, who went on to open up his own business, Strange Delights, a wizarding antique store that was passed to the Jeffers family via his will. Their marriage resulted in two children, Rhea (1784-1862) and Charles (1789-1873). Teaching career Juggling Potions and Motherhood In 1791, Adelaide was offered the position of potions professor at Hogwarts, alongside the position of the House Head of Slytherin. Adelaide accepted the job with grace, as she thought it would bring her closer with her middle sister, Felicia, who served as the Herbology professor. In the beginning, Adelaide found it tricky to juggle her lessons and motherhood duties, so first began with three month stays at Hogwarts. However, Malcolm realized that she was finding it too stressful to work two different schedules so ultimately suggested to his wife that she should teach permanently at Hogwarts. Master Talon's Uprising: 1795-1799 Adelaide was one of the few who didn't find it surprising when Hans Talon began publishing weekly dark antidotes in the Daily Prophet, where he criticized wizarding behavior, believing that magic should be revealed to the muggles as it could have offered dominance. Despite it being met with heavy criticism, Adelaide kept all twelve of Talon's rants and spoke proudly of her friendship with the former Hogwarts student. This landed her into some problems with the Headmaster, Professor Eamon Fleetwood, who kept a watchful eye over her. In 1796, Adelaide met Talon in an undisclosed location. Talon informed Adelaide of his great political plans and how he wanted her in the front and center. Although Adelaide was touched, she refused his offer, stating she liked her comfortable life at Hogwarts. Both Talon and Adelaide remained in touch. In 1798, her youngest sister, Deana, married into the Malfoy family, much to her disgust. Deana married Gregory Malfoy. Adelaide was not supportive of the marriage, believing that Gregory was much like his worthless brother. However, he proved her wrong when both he and Deana joined Master Talon's Uprising. Adelaide was shown to be supportive of their decision, which further aroused Fleetwood's suspicions of the potions professor. In 1799, Master Talon and his band of supporters - who he dubbed as the Inner Serpents - were all forced to go into hiding (apart from Talon, who faked his own death) due to the corruption they caused within the Ministry that almost destroyed Talon's magical abilities. Promotion In 1803, Adelaide again met with Hans Talon in the same undisclosed location. Seeing her friend was troubled, the potions professor turned herself towards the temptations of dark magic, assisting Master Talon in murdering the former deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts, Hera Boddington, alongside her husband and their twin daughters. Talon ensured to make their murders trace back to some nameless Muggle-borns. With her new employment secured, Adelaide happily accepted the position of Deputy Headmistress that Fleetwood offered her in 1804. Later life Felicia's Crimes In 1805, Felicia Ginnies was caught by Aurors after she subjected five Muggle-borns to torture from the Cruciatus Curse. Adelaide had wished to enter a dual between the four Aurors but was convinced by Malcolm to stand down, who offered to speak to them on her family's behalf. Both Adelaide and Malcolm met with the Aurors in question, hoping to attempt to convince them to let Felicia go, so the husband and wife could keep a watchful eye over her. They were utterly outmatched, however. In 1808, Felicia was sentenced to life in Azkhaban Prison. Out of desperation, Adelaide appealed to Eamon Fleetwood, hoping the man himself would assist her. Fleetwood was unable to change the verdict; however, he was able to secure a cottage for Felicia in the Highlands (in Scotland) where she would be magically bound to stay until her death in 1829. Widowhood Adelaide became a widow in 1830 when Malcolm Lestrange died from advanced lung disease. The couple had not lived together in over twenty years, but still showed signs of care towards each other. Supporting the Inner Serpents Adelaide's second daughter, Rhea and her two nieces Clytemnestra and Lyra joined the Inner Serpents (what Talon called his followers) in 1812 (Rhea), 1815 (Clytemnestra) and 1819 (Lyra). The three cousins served as Talon's top soldiers. Adelaide fully supported her daughter and nieces, even sheltering all three of them from Aurors. Adelaide assisted them in finding her half-brother's family, but warned them not to kill her half-sibling or sister-in-law. In 1823, before his death, Hans Talon impregnated Rhea Lestrange with his son, Vicrun Talon, who eventually started the Second Inner Serpents. After Talon's death, Rhea went into hiding with her unborn baby and did not return until after Clytemnestra escaped from Azkhaban, at which time Adelaide had already passed. Death In 1840, Adelaide suffered from a minor stroke in which it was discovered she had cancer in her brain. She rejected the treatment, knowing all-to-well that she would be dying soon. In her last few years, she spent her time with her grandchildren. She had outlived her three sisters by over twenty years. Her son, Charles, was the last to see his mother alive and was there to see her take her final breath. It was stated in his speech at her funeral that "my mother had been calling out for her sisters, her father and her mother for days on end. Finally, Death had listened to her pleas, and took her away peacefully as she slept". Personality Magical abilities Relationships Family Parents Sisters Her children Lestrange brothers Other family members Hans Talon Susanna Vanna Jacobs Archie Jacobs Eamon Fleetwood Hogwarts staff Inner Serpents members Trivia Category:1751 births Category:1845 deaths Category:Professors Category:Deputy headmistresses Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ginnies Category:Jeffers Category:Lestrange Category:Mothers Category:Widows Category:Married Category:1769 graduates Category:Talon supporters Category:Ministry workers Category:Potion masters Category:Prefects Category:House Heads